


First Customer of the Day

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [14]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Prompt: It's technically the next day where I am, but, if you don't mind, could you please do a flower shop!au ficlet of Ed's POV the first time Oswald visits his shop? (A ficlet from the flower shop AU "Set to Bloom")





	First Customer of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @singtheskyandfightlikehell for sending me this prompt. I’m always open to taking them for the flower shop AU, or any of my other AU’s. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter of Set to Bloom posted soon. I just need to stop doing these ficlets and work on my chapter fics, but I just love these little short stories. ❤︎⁄⁄꒰* ॢꈍ◡ꈍ ॢ꒱.*˚‧

Edward Nygma’s first and only business has been opened almost 6 months. Being the owner of a flower shop is all Edward ever wanted for himself. A place where he could decorate during the changing of the seasons and serve people a product that only brings joy. What could a man in his late 20’s, with a passionate respect for flowers, ever really want? **  
**

He sits in his office, which is also his workshop, creating a stunning bouquet arrangement for a wedding party. He’s been hired to make the bride’s bouquet, the bridesmaids bouquets, and all of the center pieces that will adorn the tables at the reception venue.

It’s a tall order for any florist to complete on their own, but Edward is determined to create something breathtaking that the bride will love on her special day.

The chime of the little green bell above the shop’s entrance swiftly travels through Edward’s office. He adjusts the bit of baby’s-breath he added to the last of his bridesmaid bouquets before heading out to greet the first customer of the day.

Edward’s eyes widen with surprise when he sees who has entered the shop. He didn’t expect to be serving one of Gotham’s local celebrities. “Mr. Cobblepot,” he greets him by name. “Welcome!”

Oswald Cobblepot, once a concerned citizen of the city, has recently announced his candidacy for mayor. He felt the pollution of Gotham’s elite and the GCPD must stop. He believes the best person to put the city on track is one who knows it well, someone who’s lived among the people and who have felt the heavy hammer of corruption from the city. Oswald’s way of speaking for the people, his bold fearless attitude, and compassion has quickly made him the popular politician in the campaign.

“Such a warm friendly welcome,” Oswald says, waddling with a cane in his right hand to the cash counter where Edward stands behind. “Do you greet all of your customers that way?”

“Yes, I do, sir.”

“Then they are very lucky to be met with such a kind face.” He leans the cane against the solid wood counter and lays his hands folded on top.

Edward glances down and slightly turns his head away from Oswald in an attempt to conceal his blush. “Th-Thank you,” he stutters then clears his throat. Now isn’t a time to be starstruck, but Edward can’t help himself. “I must say—” he looks back at Oswald, cheeks still heated and flushed— “before I forget too, that you’re a real hero to the city. Someone like you hasn’t been around in…. decades. You’re a true treasure and someone we all desperately need.”

Oswald smiles and his freckled cheeks also blush from ear to ear. “Thank you so much, Mr….”

“Nygma.” He introduces himself properly, extending his hand to the future mayor of Gotham. “Edward Nygma, but you may call be Ed if you like.”

Oswald shakes the florist hand with a nice firm grip. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Edward.” He smiles when he breaks their connection. “I guess it’s safe to say who you’ll be voting for.”

“Yeah, the other guy,” Edward jokes, chortling at his own reply.

Oswald chuckles in response. “You are a charm.”

“Thank you, Mr. Cobblepot.”

“You’re most welcome, Mr. Nygma.”

“So—” Edward folds his hands on the counter— “what brought you into my quaint little shop today?”

“Oh, well….” Oswald hesitates.

The new politician can’t possibly tell the florist that he happened to catch him dancing with flowers in the middle of the shop only yesterday. Watching Edward dancing so freely made Oswald feel as though he was being invited inside. How could a man pass up such a beautiful invitation?

Now he stands speechless without a real reason for walking into the shop, except for wanting to meet this gorgeous man.

“I…. Well….” He clears his throat, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. He’d never appear this vulnerable in front of the press, so why does he feel he can let his guard down in front of this florist? “I wanted to pick up something for my mother.” He finally thought up a reason. No one ever asks questions when you’re buying flowers for your mother.

“Aren’t you the dutiful son,” Edward snickers. “I saw your mother on television the other day during the city debate. She’s such a stunning woman.”

“She really is. I want to surprise her with some flowers. I pass by your shop all the time and you always have beautiful fresh flowers.”

“I only sell the best.

“My mother deserves the best.”

“She really does—” he reaches over the counter and lays his hand on Oswald's— “for raising the man that will save this city,” he says sincerely.

Oswald glances down at their hands touching. Normally, he’d never allow the touch of a stranger, but there’s something warm and enticing about the touch of this florist. “You flatter me, Edward,” he says with a smile, gazes back up into Edward deep brown eyes through the clear lenses of his glasses. Those eyes are far more beautiful than any flower in the shop.

Edward quickly removed his hand from the raven haired man. “Maybe I’ve said too much.”

He isn’t sure why he’s suddenly found himself flirting with a customer - very naturally no less. It took up until now for him to catch himself. Edward never flirts, but this isn’t like Oswald is just any normal customer. The man the whole town has named The Penguin is a real pillar in the city and is inspected to accomplish great things. This is more reason Edward shouldn’t allow himself to flirt.

“I don’t think you have,” Oswald replies.

Edward needs a moment to collect his thoughts. If he keeps going down this path, he’s sure to embarrass the politician at some point. “Excuse me, but I must take this call,” he quickly lies.

Oswald blinks. “I didn’t hear any ringing.”

Edward forces a smile. “It’s vibrating in my pocket.” He backs away from the counter. “Please look around the shop. I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Alright. Take your time.”

Edward slithers into his office and leans back on the door as he closes it behind himself - finally allowed to take a deep breath.

What a fool he must have looked to the most popular man in Gotham. Luckily Edward caught his own actions just in time. Imagine the future mayor of the city flirting back with a simple florist. That would be the day - the day penguins fucking fly.

Edward doesn’t have a clue why he flirted with Oswald…. Actually, he does. Oswald is handsome, intelligent, respectful, and truly cares for others. Why wouldn’t the florist find him attractive?

However, he can’t.

He shouldn’t ruin the relationship with a potential returning customer. Besides, Oswald may need flowers sometime in the near future. He may need arrangements for his victory party and he’d never want to hire someone who tried to hit on him the first time they met.

“Keep it professional, Eddie,” he whispers to himself. He straightens his glasses, takes another deep breath, and makes a promise to himself to never get personal again.

Edward lays his hand on the silver doorknob and swings open the door. He steps out of the office with his shoulder back and standing erect. He won’t try to look coquettish in front of Oswald again.

He finds the politician in the middle of the shop admiring the flowers. “Those lilies arrived fresh this morning,” Edward comments, meeting Oswald by the array of colorful lily flowers.

“My mother loves lilies.”

“Lilies symbolize humility and devotion.” He stands next to Oswald with his hands in the front pocket of his green apron where it’s easier to keep his idle-hands in line. “They are the perfect gift for any loving mother.”

“I didn’t know they meant that.”

Edward nods with a smile. “It’s true.”

Oswald grazes a finger delicately up the petal of the soft white flower. “I think I’ll take two dozen.”

“That’s very generous of you.”

“Well, that’s only just the start.” Oswald turns to Edward and looks him in the eye. “My mother is worth the world to me and I saw that you also make deliveries.”

“Yes, Mr. Cobblepot, I do.”

“I’d like you to make a delivery every week to my house for her.”

Edward’s jaw nearly drops to the floor. The flowers for the wedding were the biggest order he has ever filled, but to have a weekly delivery is not what he expected in his first 6 months of business. “Really?”, he asks, picking his jaw up from the floor. “Wh-what would you like me to deliver?”

“Whatever you feel like making that day,” the politician answers. “You have an amazing eye for detail, Edward. I can see it all over this shop. I’m sure whatever you make that day, my mother will adore.”

“Well—” Edward blinks, trying to contain his shock and excitement to finally have a regular customer— “let me get my tablet and we can make this business official.”

“Great!”


End file.
